Reunion
by Peach Sundae
Summary: [ONE SHOOT] [NO SEQUEL] Sehun berharap cinta lamanya kembali lewat acara reuni. "Karena kau tau kalau aku tidak segera memaafkanmu maka aku akan selalu terjebak pada masa lalu."— Jongin. [HUNKAI]


REUNION

2018© Peach Sundae

Rate : M

 _'Reuni untuk kembali pada cintanya gagal'_

* * *

Alunan lagu EDM menggema ke seluruh ruangan club. Beberapa orang mulai memadati lantai dansa ketika DJ yang di pesan datang dengan menggandeng wanita-wanita cantik yang Jongin kenal.

Ya, Jongin. Kim Jongin yang tengah duduk malas dengan gelas berwarna biru di depannya. Rasanya ia ingin bertemu dengan kasur kesayangannya atau menonton film bersama Taemin daripada duduk seperti orang bodoh. Ia menyesal mengikuti saran Baekhyun untuk bergabung di reuni SMAnya.

Jongin memutar-mutar gelasnya, menyebabkan air berwarna tersebut tumpah membasahi tangannya. Ia merasa bosan di sini, padahal beberapa teman-temannya sedang asik mengobrol di sebelahnya. Alhasil Jongin memilih duduk di sofa bludru di pojok ruangan. Tempat yang pas untuk bercinta seperti yang ada di seberang sana.

Ia mendengus sebal, mengecek handphonenya berharap Taemin menelponnya atau apa saja supaya ia bisa keluar dari tempat menyebakan ini.

"Sepertinya kau asik sendiri," bisik seseorang membuat Jongin langsung menggeser duduknya. Memincingkan matanya sebal melihat siapa yang ada di sebelahnya sekarang. "Kenapa beruang manis sepertimu sendirian?"

"Sehun!" bisik Jongin namun dapat Sehun tangkap lewat gerakan bibirnya.

"Merindukanku?"

"Cih," Jongin berdecih sembari memainkan handphonenya. "Untuk apa aku merindukan orang menyebalkan sepertimu!"

Tangan Sehun menarik bahu Jongin supaya pemuda manis tersebut dekat denganya. "Bukannya dulu kau menyukaiku? Bahkan kau rela—

"Itu masa lalu brengsek!" upat Jongin menyingkirkan tangan Sehun. Ia tidak mau mengingat masa lalu yang menyedihkan, masa lalu yang membuatnya terlihat rendahan.

Sehun tersenyum senang membuat Jongin cemberut. Ia merindukan masa-masa indahnya saat menginjak-injak harga diri Jongin. "Ternyata bibirmu ini bisa berbicara kotor ya?" Sehun menarik dagu Jongin, memaksanya untuk menatap iris biru Sehun.

"Sejak kapa kau pakai softlens?" Jongin menatap iris Sehun heran.

"Mengaguminya?"

Jongin menatap Sehun jengah, ia bangkit dari posisinya. Sudah tidak tahan dengan situasi menyebalkan yang dihadapinya. Namun Sehun menahannya, membuatnya jatuh terduduk dipangkuan Sehun. "Yakin tidak merindukan serigala ini?" bisik Sehun dengan seringai menyebalkan. Tubuh Jongin menegang begitu Sehun memeluknya erat, mengendus lehernya seakan- akan timbul taring tajam yang siap untuk menusuk lehernya.

Jongin melenguh pelan begitu sesuatu yang dingin dan basah menelusuri lehernya. Sehun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jongin ketika ia memainkan es batu pada tubuh Jongin, menyebabkan benda beku itu mencair dan membasahi kemeja Jongin di bagian kerah dan bahu. Berusaha sadar dari alam kenikmatan, Jongin langsung menghentikan aksi Sehun sebelum semakin jauh. Bahkan dua kancing kemejanya sudah lepas hingga bagian tubuhnya sedikit terekspos.

" _Shit_! Sebenarnya apa maumu Sehun?" tanya Jongin frustasi sendiri.

Yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahu—acuh, memainkan beberapa es batu yang ia miliki pada tubuh Jongin. Bahkan tangan nakalnya kembali melepas beberapa kancing, memperlihatkan dada Jongin yang naik turun menahan hasaratnya.

Sehun bersiul, menarik sedikit kemeja hitam itu ke samping. Memperlihatkan _nipple_ kecoklatan Jongin yang mencuat. Mengambil es batu lagi, Sehun mengoleskannya secara memutar di titik kenikmatan Jongin. Desahan halus terdengar dengan tubuh indah itu melengkung menikmati permainannya.

Membuang es batu tersebut, Sehun mencium kasar bibir Jongin. Menyebabkan erangan keras terdengar olehnya. Alunan musik yang dimainkan semakin berdentum keras dan menyenangkan, membuat lautan orang bergerak liar disetiap detik lagu tersebut. Seperti lumatan pada bibir Jongin yang semakin panas dan liar.

Sehun memutus lumatannya. Menyuruh Jongin bangun dan segera menarik tangannya keluar dari _private party_ dengan _tittle_ reuni yang dibuatnya. Entah kenapa udara dingin membuat suhu tubuhnya semakin panas. Sehun menyuruh Jongin segera masuk kedalam mobilnya, melajukannya dengan cepat di lenggangnya jalan raya.

.

.

.

Rasa bosan menghampiri Jongin mengunggu Sehun mengganti pakaiannya. Untuk mengusir rasa bosannya, Jongin menjelajahi mansion megah yang ia jejaki sekarang. Dengan langkah lebar ia menelusuri lorong-lorong berwallpaper warna merah, seperti mansion temannya yang ada di Eropa.

Langkah kakinya terhenti pada rungan berpintu kaca yang ia ketahui adalah ruang makan dan dapur. Sekilas ia melihat koleksi wine di rak khusus membuat sebuah rasa penasaran baginya. Tidak peduli apakah ia dianggap sopan atau tidak, Jongin langsung berlari memerhatikan tiap botol berisi cairan merah tersebut.

Matanya berbinar begitu mengetahui nama-nama yang tidak asing baginya tercetak distiker botol. Tangannya hendak mengambil salah satu benda berharga jutaan dollar tersebut, namun sebuah tangan besar yang ia ketahui milik Sehun ikut meraih botol tersebut. "Mau menyicipinya?" tanyanya tepat ditelinga Jongin, tangan kirinya meraih pinggang Jongin dan memutar badan ramping itu.

"Tentu saja!" suara Jongin terdengar riang dan bersemangat, "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak meminumnya semenjak seseorang memintaku untuk berhenti."

Alis Sehun bertautan, "Pacarmu?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jongin langsung mengambil botol tersebut, membuka tutupnya setelah Sehun memberikan dua buah gelas padanya.

Lidah Jongin merasakan rasa masam khas setelah sekian lama tidak menyicipi cairan tersebut pada tegukan pertama. Hanya sedikit tapi cukup membuat raut wajahnya menjadi lucu bagi Sehun. "Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau tidak minum?" Sehun memutar gelasnya, menghirup wangi _wine_ koleksinya sebelum meneguknya sekali tandas.

"Lima tahun?" Jongin tidak yakin dengan angka tersebut, tapi ia yakin bahwa kegiatan ini terhenti lama sekali. Kedua matanya menatap pantulan dirinya pada air _wine_ , mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Kalau begitu," Sehun meraih botol _wine_ , menuang kembali pada gelasnya penuh. "sebagai perayaan kau bisa minum koleksiku."

Mendengarnya Jongin menggeleng, menaruh gelasnya pada meja. "Terlalu banyak minum tidak bagus untuk tubuhmu." Ucap Jongin sok perhatian pada kesehatan.

"Pengecut," sindiran tersebut membuat Jongin menatap tajam iris coklat— _warna asli—_ Sehun. "Bilang saja kau tidak kuat minum, dari dulu kau selalu berbohong untuk mendapatkan perhatian orang."

Tawa mengejek Jongin berikan, "Kau lupa saat pesta yang dibuat Baekhyun untuk perpisahan SMA?"

"Saat itu aku sudah berada di Jepang Jongin, tapi aku yakin kau memang tidak kuat minum."

"Sialan! Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau koleksi _wine_ mu akan habis satu per satu."

Seringaian pun terlihat pada wajah Sehun.

.

.

.

Kepala Jongin mulai pening walau ia baru minum lima gelas. Pandangan Jongin mengabur sehingga ia tidak melihat senyuman bermakna yang Sehun berikan padanya.

Ini adalah gelas keenam bagi mereka berdua, berbeda dengan kondisinya Sehun masih terlihat baik-baik saja. "Sepertinya sudah cukup Jongin." Sehun mengambil alih gelasnya tapi ia tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Tidak aku masih kuat!" Dalam sekali teguk Jongin meminumnya, namun cairan merah tersebut tidak sepenuhnya masuk dalam mulutnya, mengalir pelan menuruni lehernya. "Satu lagi!" Sehun tidak menuruti perintahnya, malah menjauhkan botol supaya Jongin tidak mendapatkannya.

Bibir tebal Jongin maju beberapa senti karena Sehun tidak mau memberikan botol tersebut. Mata yang sayu itu menatapnya tajam. Sempoyongan, Jongin berusaha mengambilnya namun kakinya tidak sengaja tersandung dengan kakinya yang satu lagi. "Oops!" Sehun mengupat, Jongin mencoba bangun dari atas tubuh Sehun. Kaos tipis putih itu sekarang kotor dengan noda merah.

"Ah!" pekik Jongin menatap tubuh Sehun yang terkotori oleh cairan wine. Ia mencari sesuatu untuk bisa membersihkan tumpahan minuman laknat itu.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!" giliran Sehun yang menjerit ketika tiba-tiba pemuda tan tersebut menjilati lehernya bahkan menghisap noda yang ada di bajunya. "Tentu saja membersihkan―

Sehun menatap tajam balik Jongin, membuat Jongin gelagapan bukan main. Oh ayolah ia masih ingin hidup tentram dan selamat sekarang terlebih ia belum membahagiakan ibunya. Pusing di kepalanya semakin memperparah keadaannya bahkan rasanya ia ingin muntah. Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin malah duduk dipangkuan Sehun yang pada ahkirnya mendapatkan tatapan tanya dari pemuda pucat tersebut.

"Lepas kaosmu itu, biar aku yang mencucinya." Perintah Jongin sembari menarik ujung kaos Sehun untuk dilepas. "Tapi dimana aku bisa mencucinya?" tanya Jongin sedikit sempoyongan saat menjauhi Sehun untuk melakukan tugasnya. Sehun hanya membuang nafas panjang dan menarik tangan Jongin untuk mengekor padanya.

Tempat yang dituju berada di belakang dapur dan segera Jongin memasukkan pakaian tersebut pada mesin cuci, menekan beberapa tombol dengan memincingkan matanya supaya ia dapat melihat jelas apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ternyata kau masih bisa waras ya walau sudah minum lima gelas." Ejek Sehun menyender pada ambang pintu dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap Jongin yang tengah berdiri berusaha untuk tidak jatuh.

"Tentu saja! Aku-aku harus bertanggung jawab dengan-" satu langkah Jongin mundur, "apa yang telah kuperbuat!" maju satu langkah. Tapi wajahnya tertekuk dan matanya memincing melihat tubuh toples milik Sehun. "Kemana tubuhmu yang tipis itu? Kau bukan Sehun yang aku kenal." Ia berusaha menahan beban tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada mesin cuci. "Si brengsek yang kukenal itu-" kini raut wajahnya berubah, ia berusaha mengingat, "Ah... pokoknya dia brengsek! Si Sehun brengsek!"

Yang diupati terdiam menatap Jongin yang tengah serius pada ucapannya tadi. "Tapi..." Jongin mendekati Sehun. "Kenapa kau ini tambah tampan saja?" Jongin menumpu tubuhnya pada bahu kiri Sehun, mengamati setiap inci wajah Sehun dan tentu saja _roti sobek_ milik pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. "Dan bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan ini?" tanya Jongin dengan menyentuh perut _six pack hot_ milik Sehun.

"Kau iri?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat dan melepas kancingnya satu per satu. "Lihat! Milikku saja tak jauh keren darimu, dadaku saja lebih bidang darimu!"

Sehun mengangguk menyetujuinya berjalan maju dan Jongin berjalan mundur sempoyongan. "Ish..." bokong Jongin tidak sengaja menabrak keras pinggiran meja khusus sabun detergen. Wajah tampan Sehun tepat pada wajah manisnya, iris coklat tersebut seolah menghipnotisnya , membawanya kedalam kenangan lama yang sialnya teringat dengan jelas.

PLAK!

Jongin menangkup pipi Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, mendekatkan wajahnya supaya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas. "Aku menyesal mengenalmu." Kemudian ia menidurkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Sehun, penciumannya tidak sengaja menghirup aroma citrus― bau khas Sehun yang tidak pernah berubah. "Baumu masih sama ya, aku- menyukainya." Hidungnya ia gesekkan.

Sehun mendorong pelan tubuh Jongin, menahan kedua bahunya dan menatap Jongin penuh arti. Jongin mengucek matanya, "jangan menatapku seperti itu! Hemprf―

Bibir tipis Sehun menghisap lembut bibir kenyal Jongin, mengelus pipi sisi kanan Jongin dibalas dengan Jongin yang mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun, ikut menikmati kuluman lembut pada bibirnya. Kaki jenjang Jongin menarik tubuh bagian Sehun untuk mendekat dan mencoba mengunci tubuh Sehun.

" _A-andwe! Andwe!_ " Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun begitu _mantan_ _kekasihnya_ berusaha meninggalkan jejak pada lehernya.

"Relax Jongin, aku hanya ingin mengecupnya."

"A-ah... Sehun!"

Kulit tan Jongin masih sama seperti dulu, terasa halus walau yang hanya dengan bibirnya yang menyentuh. Aroma coklat kekanakan Jongin juga masih sama, bau yang selalu membuatnya ingin memakan diri Jongin. "Aku penasaran apa tubuhmu ini rasanya coklat seperti baumu," gigitan kecil dan jilatan pada pundaknya membuat Jongin mendesah gila. Sentuhan Sehun pada tubuhnya membuat sesuatu di bawah sana mengeras.

"Ck...ck...ck..." decakan Sehun menyadarkan Jongin, "Lihat adik kecilmu kelihatannya tersiksa sekali."

Salahkan Jongin yang selalu menggunakan style yang menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya. _Skinny jeans_ andalannya itu sekarang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, menyiksa adiknya yang butuh bantuan. "Akh! A-ah ja-jangan di ngh~ hah...hah... per-rashhh..." Jongin mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Sehun yang sedang bermain dengan adiknya. Nafas pendek dan berat serta keringat yang mulai membanjiri tubuh Jongin menjadi pemandangan menarik yang sudah lama Sehun tidak lihat.

Jongin mengangkat bokongnya saat tangan Sehun berusaha melepas celananya, menyisakan _underwear_ yang basah karena cairannya sendiri. Jari telunjuk Sehun membuat sebuah garis imajiner mengikuti jahitan dalaman biru tersebut kemudian dengan senangnya menggaruk-garuk kasar kain bertekstur lembut itu.

"Jangan ditahan sayang, tak ada seorang pun yang akan tahu."

"Ahhhhh...Se-kkhhhh...akk...aaahhhhh..." Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya menggeleng cepat karena dirinya hampir sampai pada puncak.

"Tubuhmu rindu dengan sentuhanku ya," tak sabar Sehun langsung melepas celana dalam tersebut dan melahap habis penis Jongin. Badan sexy itu melengkung indah karena penisnya dilingkupi oleh rasa hangat dan basah dari mulut Sehun. Jongin tidak bisa membuka matanya karena terlalu malu, Sehun selalu menatapnya ketika memberi _blow job_. Menggigit-gigit kecil di setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan.

"Sehun!" teriak Jongin dan segera saja Sehun menyumpal bibir yang bengkak akibat lumatanya. Berbagi cairan manis milik Jongin dengan suara basah yang mereka buat. "Ke-kenapa milikmu tegang?" dengan bodohnya Jongin bertanya dan langsung bersipuh untuk menuntaskan hasrat Sehun. Sehun hanya menatap Jongin datar dan menunggu reaksi lanjutan Jongin.

Jongin mengendusnya sebentar, mengecup setiap jengkap milik Sehun sebelum melahapnya rakus dan menggelitik lubang kencingnya. Sehun tersenyum senang, Jongin memang binal, _service_ yang diberikan Jongin selalu membuatnya puas.

Sudah tiga menit Jongin mengerakkan mulutnya tetap saja penis tegang itu tidak berhasil ia taklukkan. Rahangnya lelah sekali. "Ish... kenapa tidak mau keluar!" rengek Jongin mengocok asal penis Sehun. "Kau apakan penismu hingga seperti ini?" Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga jatuh kebelakang, menindih tubuh yang lebih besar darinya.

"Aku juga ingin bagianku~" rengak Jongin dan tidur bersandar di dada Sehun.

PLAK!

"Argh! Jangan menamparnya ter- kkhhhh... aaaaahhhhh... ja-jangan di remashhh..."

Sehun tak peduli dengan protes Jongin, ia tetap meremas pantat kenyal itu dengan kasar dan kencang. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan pada pantat sintal Jongin. Jari tengahnya sengaja mengelus pelan lubang ketat Jongin yang berkedut, perlahan-lahan memasukkannya untuk mencari titik kenikmatan Jongin yang dapat membuat dirinya gila.

"Mmmmmmhhhhhhh...aaaaaahhhhh...Sehun! Sehun!" Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya supaya jari Sehun semakin masuk kedalam, mendesah pelan memperhatikan gerakan maju mundurnya.

.

.

.

BRUK

Dengan kasar Sehun membanting tubuh lelah Jongin pada kasur empuknya, mengungkungnya dan mengajak Jongin untuk saling memakan bibir satu sama lain. Kekehan Jongin membuat Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya, Jongin mendorong Sehun untuk berganti posisi. "Dari dulu aku ingin sekali berada di atas," ia membasahi bibirnya dengan sensual, memposisikan junior Sehun tepat pada lubang laparnya. " _I'll ride you because i'm your rodeo_ tonight, honey."

Kepala Jongin menengadah merasa tubuhnya penuh, lirihan lembut menjadi pertanda Jongin untuk segera bergerak supaya tidak merasa sakit. Kenikmatannya yang melanda dirinya tak terburu-buru bergerak cepat bahkan terkesan lelah untuk menggerakkan badannya. Kedua tangannya menumpu pada kaki jenjang Sehun, menggigit bibirnya dan mendesah panjang.

Sehun langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk setelah memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin, membantu Jongin untuk menuntaskan hasratnya. "Lubangmu terlalu ketat untuk adikku." Bisiknya disusul dengan geraman rendah ketika lubang Jongin mengetat akibat bisikannya.

"Adikmu terlalu besar!" Tubuh Jongin bergetar hebat ketika Sehun berhasil menemukan titik kelemahannya. "Aaahhh... di...di sana... ce-cepat!" Tanpa Jongin perintah pun Sehun dengan senang hati akan melakukannya, membuat Jongin gila akan sentuhannya.

"Ngh~" Jongin menggeleng, "Aku-aku mulai angh... dekathhhh..."

Sehun mencubit puting Jongin, menariknya gemas supaya kenikmatan Jongin teralihkan. Tangannya sengaja menahan ereksi pemuda manis dipangkuannya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Jongin meremas rambut Sehun―hampir menjambak―karena pangkal penisnya dijepit. Sehun kembali mengajaknya dalam ciuman panjang dan menuntut. Jongin menoleh untuk meletakkan sesuatu, menyebabkan bibir Sehun mendarat tidak pas di pipinya.

"Kapan selesaihhh... adikmu tidak mau... ngh... aaaaa...biarkan aku cum brengsek!"

CROT

Cairan putih mengotori badan Sehun, "Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang bekerja sayang." Sehun merubah posisi, menyeret tubuh Jongin ketika kaki kiri Jongin ia letakkan pada bahunya, membuat pantat dan lubang Jongin yang masih terisi oleh penis Sehun terlihat jelas.

Jongin tidak peduli, yang hanya ia pedulikan adalah tuntasnya kegiatan panas mereka. Terserah apakah ia akan pingsan atau lubangnya lecet ia tidak peduli. Karena ini adalah terakhir kalinya Jongin meladeni Sehun walau dalam posisi mabuk.

Jemari kaki Jongin menekuk ketika ia berusaha mengetatkan lubangnya untuk meremas adik Sehun yang masih keras, mendesah kencang dan cepat seperti orang kesetanan.

Sial! Adiknya bangun lagi secara perlahan.

"Masih menikmatinya hum?" Peluh yang membasahi pelipis Sehun jatuh mengenai pahanya, mengalir pelan sampai pangkal pahanya. "Sepertinya kau harus menuntaskan hasratku sampai pagi nanti." Canda Sehun ketika ia sudah merasa dekat dengan orgasmnya. Jongin mengocok tak beraturan penisnya dan tangan satunya bermain dengan putingnya. Bermasturbasi di hadapan Sehun supaya ia dan Sehun bisa mencapai puncak dengan cepat.

"Ahhhh..."

Cairan milik Sehun memenuhi lubang Jongin hingga mengalir keluar karena tidak bisa tertampung semuanya. Melihatnya Sehun memasukkan jemarinya, mengobrak-abrik bahkan mengeluarkan cairan miliknya. "Cukup brengsek! Sampai kapan aku harus memuaskanmu?" Sepertinya Jongin sudah mulai sadar meski kepalanya masih pening sedikit―ah masih pening karena tingkah Sehun yang masih belum puas.

Sehun mendengus, "Bukannya sudah kukatakan tadi? Lagi pula aku rindu sekali dengan lubangmu ini."

"Mmmmhhhh... cukup... aku lelahhh..."

Sehun sudah tuli, tak peduli Jongin mau pingsan sekalipun. Toh Jongin tetap terjaga karena ia tahu betul reaksi Jongin terhadap sentuhannya. Stamina Sehun tidak main-main membuat Jongin merasa heran sendiri, apa Sehun minum obat khusus?

Jongin masih kuat untuk melayani Sehun namun tetap saja ia kalah telah karena staminanya terkuras semua. Jatuh tertidur ketika Sehun sudah sampai pada puncaknya untuk kedua kalinya.

Sehun mengecup pipi Jongin dan beralih mencium bibir Jongin sebentar sebelum memposisikan Jongin senyaman mungkin untuk tidur. Ketika ia hendak menyelimuti tubuh Jongin ia tidak sengaja menangkap benda kecil yang terletak pada nakas.

Sehun mencoba meraih cincin perak milik Jongin, memperhatikan detail cicin yang memiliki ukiran nama di dalamya.

"Chanyeol."

Nama yang terukir disana membuat Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin.

Sepertinya ia terlalu lama untuk melangkah. Pemuda yang ia setubuhi tadi sudah memiliki tuangan. Seperti informasi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Cahaya lembut dari matahari menerobos masuk hingga membangunkan Jongin dalam dunia mimpinya. Ia mengolet pelan sebelum menyadari kondisi tubuhnya sekarang. Jongin kaget dan langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya, menarik selimut putih untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kulakukan semalam?"monolog Jongin frustasi. Ia bangun dan segera membersihkan diri, namun matanya terhenti pada sebuah setelan pakaian yang berada di sebelah kamar mandi. Jemarinya merasakan lembutnya kain kemeja putih yang tersedia dan sebuah senyuman kecut Jongin torehkan pada wajah kusutnya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang Jongin berjalan cepat menuju lemari besar milik Sehun, membukannya dan menatap sendu isinya. Ternyata Sehun masih menyimpan barang-barang miliknya dulu. Setengah isi lemari itu terisi penuh oleh pakaiannya beserta kotak besar yang Jongin yakini adalah barang miliknya.

Ia segera mandi sebelum Sehun menangkap basah dirinya, mengenakan pakaian yang sialnya masih cukup untuk ia kenakan bahkan wanginya masih sama. Apa Sehun belum bisa melupakan dirinya?

Jongin menghela nafas panjang berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Menuruni tangga tergesa-gesa dan mendapati Sehun tengah membaca koran di ruang tengah. "Pa-pagi." Sapa Jongin malu-malu, menuruni dua anak tangga terakhir dengan langkah pelan.

Sehun melipat korannya dan tersenyum tipis, merasa enggan membalas sapaan Jongin. "Ayo kita sarapan," ajak Sehun meninggalkan Jongin yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun niat itu Jongin urungkan dan malah mengikuti Sehun. "Pakaianmu masih cukup bukan, maksudku untuk celananya."

"Masih cukup kok." Jongin menepuk pinggangnya.

Jongin tertawa pelan karena sarapan yang Sehun berikan masih sama seperti dulu, sarapan khas orang Amerika yang tidak pas dengan lidahnya. "Masakan andalanmu masih sama saja ya," Jongin memotong daging _bacon_ untuk suapan yang pertama. "Rasanya setelah kita bertemu kau tidak berubah hanya fisikmu saja yang berbeda." Ia menyingkirkan kacang polong yang selalu ada pada sarapannya dulu. Sehun menatap Jongin lekat, membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Pakaianmu nanti akan kuantar ke rumahmu," Sehun menyangga kepalanya, "Atau kau sudah pindah?"

"A-aku sekarang pindah ke apartement, tapi tak apa kalau kau mau mengantarkannya ke rumah. Nanti sore aku akan mengambilnya."

"Apartement milik tunanganmu?"

Jongin menggeliat tidak nyaman "Maaf untuk tadi malam aku―

"A-aku juga minta maaf," Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dan memutar garpu untuk mengalihkan perasaannya. Sehun berdehem pelan dan meminum teh pada cangkirnya. "Aku... tidak tahu kalau kau sudah memiliki tunangan." Sehun menatap halaman sebelah mansionnya, rasa bersalah dan kesal membuatnya jengah.

Jongin mengusap lengan kirinya ketika suasana pagi ini tidak baik. "T-tak apa, lagi pula semua ini salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak tersulut emosi begitu saja." Ia mencoba melirik Sehun. "Le-lebih baik aku pulang."

Suara deritan antara lantai dan kaki kursi menggema keras, Jongin menggebrak meja makan dan melangkah cepat namun sebelum ia meraih kenop pintu Sehun mencengkram lengannya. Kembali menahan dirinya.

"Aku meminta maaf bukan hanya atas kejadian tadi malam tapi untuk semua apa yang telah kulakukan padamu,"

Ini yang Jongin paling sebali ketika penyesalan datang terakhir.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas pelan dan menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu Sehun."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa semudah itu kau memaafkanku?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Karena kau tau kalau aku tidak segera memaafkanmu maka aku akan selalu terjebak pada masa lalu. Aku akan terus memikirkanmu, selalu teringat dengan perlakuanmu padaku. Aku tidak mau seperti itu."

"Huft..." Dengan kasar Sehun menghela nafas, pergolakan batin selalu membuatnya lelah. "Sepertinya aku memang tidak punya kesempatan untuk memulai dari awal." Tak hanya Jongin, Sehun juga berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Jongin meraih wajah tegas Sehun, mengusap pipi yang mulai basah sama seperti miliknya. "Kuharap kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi. Lupakanlah dan jangan pernah beritahu siapa pun." Setelahnya Sehun tidak menahan Jongin, membiarkan pemuda dari masa lalunya pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

.

.

.

.

Reuni untuk kembali pada cintanya gagal.

END

* * *

Hai-hai~

Selamat tahun baru semuanya!

Moga-moga resolusi kalian ganti ya nggak sama kaya resolusi tahun 2017.

Aku minta maaf karena di tahun ini nggak bisa aktif, ffku terlantar semua (´；ω；`) dan review untuk ffku sedikit sekali... maaf karena mengeluh masalahnya kalian tahu sendiri lah bagi author review itu sangat penting terus aku rasa ffku mulai membosankan, terlalu flat. Nggak ada manis-kecut-asem sebagainya.

Menurutku tahun ini tahun paling buruk (terlepas dari dunia per-kpop-an) tapi tahun depan aku berusaha (kayaknya tahun kemarin aku juga bilang kaya gini deh) lebih-lebih keras lagi! Mempertajam kemampuan menulis, terlebih pada cara penulisan _desahan sexy_ milik Jongin(?). Rasanya aku masih seorang _newbie_ di dunia perffan.

Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian untuk tahun 2017! Dan mohon bantuannya untuk tahun ini!

Once again happy new year for you all~

 _01/01/2018_

 _00:01_


End file.
